1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cover assembly for use with a breast milk storage system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Breast milk storage systems are known in the art. The conventional devices and methods require, at a minimum, a rigid reusable container, a separate flexible storage container, and a clip or twist tie for sealing the flexible storage container. The process employing these devices to store breast milk is inefficient, requiring extra steps. For example, the process of transferring the breast milk from the rigid reusable container to the storage container can necessitate additional clean up and lead to the breast milk being wasted if it is spilled or contaminated during the process. Also, the process requires a user to place and remove the clip or twist tie from the storage container in order to gain access to the breast milk and transfer the milk to a feeding bottle.
Given the difficulty inherently associated in the process of obtaining breast milk using a breast pump, the loss of breast milk due to spillage or contamination, is a concern. Also, given the health implications for an infant, the cleanliness and sterilization of the components of the system are of significant concern.
Thus, there is a need to provide a cover assembly for use with a breast milk storage system that eliminates the need for additional cleanup and reduces the risk of spilling the breast milk, as well as the risk of contamination, during the breast milk storing process.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cover assembly for facilitating the easy and efficient transfer of breast milk from a pumping mechanism to a storage container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a cover assembly that provides for integral connection of a breast pump to a storage container.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a cover assembly that provides for selective sealing of a storage container.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cover assembly that reduces the risk of spillage and contamination during the process of collecting and storing breast milk.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a cover assembly of the present invention. The cover assembly has a hollow main body and a sealing cap. The hollow main body preferably has an annular lower portion with a threaded inner surface that cooperates with a threaded open end of a fluid storage container, and an upper portion with a threaded outer surface that cooperates with a threaded open end of a pump mechanism. The upper portion also has a shoulder with an outwardly projecting lip or flange. The sealing cap preferably has a sidewall with an inner flange running about an inner surface thereof. The inner flange of said sealing cap cooperates with the outer flange of the upper opening of the main body to selectively seal the upper opening of the main body and the fluid storage container. Thus, the present invention provides for a cover assembly that first, facilitates the easy and efficient transfer of a fluid from a fluid pump mechanism to a fluid storage container and second, enables the fluid storage container to be easily and efficiently sealed, detached and stored.